Interconnections between consumer appliances such as televisions, set top boxes for receiving and decoding cable and satellite signals, AV receivers, DVD players, game systems, streaming media adapters, etc., may take the form of digital interfaces based upon, for example, the High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) standard. In addition to supporting high quality audio/video signals, such digital interconnections may facilitate the exchange of commands, identity information, and capability data between devices. In particular, when interfaced via an HDMI connection, devices which support a feature known as Consumer Electronic Control (CEC) may be enabled to command and control each other over the HDMI connection without user intervention. This feature allows one button control of various functions such as system-wide power on, etc., in those systems where HDMI connected devices support the CEC feature. However, while generally useful, the CEC feature may become problematical if one or more source devices in an HDMI-interconnected system are not well behaved and command a device such as an AV receiver or television to change inputs at inopportune and/or random times. Such unexpected operation is sufficiently prevalent that many television and AV receiver manufacturers may ship their product with the CEC control feature defaulted to “off.”